MBH
The Mutant Baby Home (simply known as the MBH) was the headquarters of the S.M.S.B. from the beginning of the Second NoHead War to at least the 2070s and during that time was home to its major training, bureaucratic, and dormitory facilities; it is located in New York City. Jointly operated by the S.M.S.B., the Police Grand Army, and the U.S. Government, the MBH was sealed to all but the S.M.S.B. and their allies; with very few public areas. History Construction The MBH began construction after Peter Hecks became a superhero and took the name of Baby Intelligence. He lived there alone at first, but planned to share the vast building with his future allies. When the land was awarded to him by the U.S. Government, he was at first reluctant to build a citadel there — he held the belief that the organization he intended to found, which would be named the S.M.S.B., would not be a military organization, and that a military-oriented building would be a contradiction to his code. Instead of taking the government’s proposition, Intelligence authorized the construction of a meditative and training center instead. Eventually, the original meditative and training center would grow vastly in complexity. Led by Lizzy Karl, the Police Grand Army willingly built it, and Baby Intelligence helped, doing much of the work himself. Eventually, he became the "Inferno" of the Police Grand Army, a symbol of the war against the NoHeads. In exchange, he asked that a laboratory be built in the MBH. Returning to the MBH, Baby Intelligence fell asleep in the bare living room, but Karl woke him and told him several members of the Grand Army were ready to help build the lab. Baby Intelligence greeted the team and told them he wanted his workspace underground. He telekinetically lifted the would-be mansion while they fired several Blasting Beams into the ground under it. Baby Intelligence lowered the structure, and once inside, they dug a hole to use as a trapdoor. Headquarters of the S.M.S.B. The S.M.S.B. made for the garage, but Hell Burnbottom ambushed them there and they fled from him just in time. However, Burnbottom was left inside the MBH, and Baby Intelligence realized they were forced to abandon it as a result. Despite several battles, wars, and setbacks, the MBH remained safe and sound, and was the S.M.S.B.’s headquarters for two centuries. Beginning in 2027, Master Intelligence expanded on the building so full-grown men would fit inside, and not just babies and small children. During the Second Cold War, the MBH was attacked by Nagatha, a snake. This cultivated in a duel between the snake and Master Intelligence, Andromeda, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Nagatha managed to snare Master Intelligence, but Andromeda then forced the snake out the window and back to Transylvania Quarters. In 2070, a three-way duel broke out between Centauri, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength. The duel took place after Baby Strength angered Centauri. Force Baby tried to help but did not know what he was doing and was inadvertently killed. Layout and Architecture The MBH in New York City was the main S.M.S.B. headquarters from the start of the NoHead war to the dawn of the second S.M.S.B. Despite its impressive appearance, the MBH was a relatively modern building in comparison to some of the city’s others—the base was built on a plot of land which had been awarded to Baby Intelligence by the government after he defeated a robotic monster and seemingly drove off the threat of the NoHeads. Both the police and government hoped that having such a large S.M.S.B. presence on the capital would leave the U.S.A. less susceptible to invasions. From this site, Baby Intelligence took care of the administrative, strategic, and spiritual needs of the S.M.S.B., ensuring that it met the needs of the government and its vast multitudes of citizens. Fully built in 2019, the tower that was the MBH was supported by a highly-tensile substance, which aided in the support of the thin frame of the tower. Traditionally the most important tower, Tranquillity held the most sacred chamber in the complex which held the chapel as well as ancient texts of history duplicated so the actual collectible items could be used elsewhere. The MBH contained Baby Intelligence’s office and the Graduation Hall near its summit, a row of 15 dormitories farther below, meditation chambers, then the five primary floors. The fourth floor was surrounded by a meditation balcony with a higher, larger balcony being the garage itself. From this point each floor could be accessed by an elaborate elevator. On the northern end of the third floor was located the Chamber of Wisdom, where the S.M.S.B. met together and discussed events and political disputes. Across from this chamber stood the Reassignment Council Tower from which the S.M.S.B. met for the start of classes. Classrooms lined the second floor. The only other room was open and contained a holomap of which hotspots around the world could be located and analyzed. The first floor housed the Grand Training Chamber, and off to the side were the kitchens and dining room. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:The Super Babies locations Category:Homes Category:Heroes' quarters